


Someone Fancies the Neighbour

by foxriverinmate



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Smut, vague d/s overtones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Aidan are new neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taupefox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315555) by [Taupefox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59). 



> This smut is based on [New Neighbours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7315555/chapters/16615738) by the lovely Taupefox59. It started with some stuff written in comments so I thought I'd gather a few bits together and post them, with kind permission from the author of the original. I think it would help to read New Neighbours to give some background to this naughtiness!! Think of this as Chapter One with, hopefully, more to follow.

It didn’t matter to Dean that Aidan was slightly taller than him; he was still the one in charge as he pushed the Irishman against the wall and kissed him, his tongue demanding entry. He felt his prick twitch as Aidan moaned hotly. 

“Fuck, Aidan,” Dean gasped as he drew back from the kiss and pushed his knee between his gorgeous neighbour’s thighs. 

Aidan grinned a little sheepishly, glancing across the room at their audience. “Not in front of Batman, Dean. What if he doesn’t like us shagging?” 

Dean giggled; actually fucking giggled “Let’s take this to the bedroom.” He took Aidan by the hand and led him out of the living room, pausing only to say “Basket!” to his dog. He grinned at his soon-to-be lover. “Obedience classes were a great investment.” 

~*~*~

Dean backed Aidan towards the bed, pulling the Irishman’s tee-shirt over his head as they went. “Too many clothes, Aidan,” he murmured against warm lips.

Aidan pulled at Dean’s clothing too, briefly pausing a heated kiss to rid him of his tee-shirt. He felt eager hands deftly unfasten his jeans then the cool air hit the skin of his thighs as they were pushed down towards his knees. The urgent hand that wrapped around his cock made his knees go weak as he involuntarily thrust up into it and he heard Dean chuckle. 

“Someone’s keen.” 

Aidan’s hands fisted in the blonde’s hair as their lips crashed together in a rough kiss before the Irishman found himself on his back on the bed. 

~*~*~

Naked from the waist down, Aidan gasped as his cock found friction against the soft denim of Dean’s faded jeans. He looked up at the grinning face of the Kiwi, briefly amazed that the vibrant sky blue of his eyes had grown dark and filled with want. 

“Shit, Dean, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Aidan breathed softly. 

Passionate lips shut him up as a tongue once again filled his mouth, exploring, demanding, and Aidan felt a hand come between them as Dean unfastened his jeans and shoved them down as best he could so that their cocks brushed hotly. He wanted to fuck the Irishman but wasn’t sure how experienced he was at bottoming so he reckoned frottage was as good a way as any of getting the satisfaction they craved. 

Moans and gasps escaped them both as they rutted until Aidan’s back arched and he shot his orgasm between them. Within moments the Kiwi was throwing his head back and adding to the sticky mess as they both collapsed in each other’s arms. 

“Fuck!” Dean gasped. “That was fucking amazing!” 

Aidan giggled. “Yes, I like that idea. Fucking. Next time?”

“I can’t wait!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

The next morning Dean woke to find an empty space next to him in the bed. A little disappointed, he got up, yawning sleepily as he made his way to the bathroom to have a shower.

Wandering into the kitchen as he pulled a tee-shirt over his head he was both surprised and pleased to see a message scribbled on his white board next to his own scrawled reminders.

 _ **“Sorry to bugger off without a goodbye kiss – have to change and get some shopping in but you know where I am or call me 07889 364881 A.**_  
Dean grinned as he took out his phone, quickly added Aidan to his contacts then sent him a text. **_Morning gorgeous. Fancy a steak tomorrow nite? My place?_**

~*~*~

Aidan arrived the following evening clutching a decent bottle of red wine all the way from New Zealand via Marks and Spencer, which Dean thought was incredibly sweet. He greeted the Irishman with a chaste kiss on his lips then happened to glance at Batman who was sprawled on the sofa casting a canine version of a scowl in their direction. 

“I think Batman resents you for him being banished from the bedroom the other night,” Dean smirked.

Aidan looked over at Batman, his face a picture of sorrow. “Not the best way to start off our…”

“Relationship?” Dean supplied helpfully.

Aidan’s brows initially rose before he broke out into a happy smile. “…relationship by pissing off your dog, is it?”

“S’pose not,” Dean agreed sadly. Then he grinned impishly. “The good news is he can be bought. You could give him his own dinner in his dish in a bit, just before our steaks are ready, and you can give him his after dinner treat too.”

“You think that’ll work?” Aidan asked hopefully.

“It’s a start. It looks like he’ll be spending a bit more time in his basket in future so getting on his good side ought to convince him that you’re one of the pack,” Dean smirked, deploying his dimples to devastating effect. “As long as you always remember that I’m the pack leader, of course.”

Aidan blushed cutely. “Of course. Master.” 

Dean giggled. “Let’s get these steaks on the go. Do you want wine while we cook or Kiwi beer?”

“Kiwi beer sounds tempting,” Aidan replied as he made his first forays into convincing Batman that he was a member of the pack, subordinate to Dean, by kneeling on the floor and scratching the huge dog behind one ear. “I didn’t know you could buy it here in the UK.”

“You can’t, at least as far as I know. Mum sends me over a case several times a year. It’s a taste of home”

Aidan fetched two bottles of Alpha Dogg from the fridge as Dean seasoned the steaks.

“Hope you like proper chips.”

“You mean made from proper spuds and cut thick?”

“That’s the ones.”

“Love ’em. A taste of home”

Dean grinned as the steaks went under the grill then turned and clinked his bottle against Aidan’s. “Guess I should get some Guinness in too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silva_13 expressed the hope that Batman wouldn't start resenting Aidan because he wasn't allowed to sleep in Dean's bedroom while there was *coughs* intimacy going on! I hope this helps to address the problem and thank you for the inspiration, my lovely! :D
> 
> And this is beginning to expand into something a lot bigger than I originally intended...it's developed plot, for gawd's sake!! But there will be some proper smut the next time. I hope! Thanks to everyone for their kudos and comments - that really encourages me to continue. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for dessert...

Sitting back and patting his full stomach, Dean quaffed more of the Marks and Spencer Earth’s End Pinot Noir. “Great choice of wine, Aid,” he complimented. “Went perfectly with the steak and chips.”

Aidan smiled and suddenly the room got brighter. “To be honest it was the label that made me buy it.” He pointed to the Haka choreography and words on the bottle’s label. 

“Rugby fan?”

“Rugby fan. Brian O’Driscoll is God.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, Dan Carter is God, though I admit O’Driscoll was probably one of the finest centres of his generation.”

“Big of you,” Aidan grinned.

Dean set his glass on the coffee table and slid further along the sofa so his thigh was touching his dinner guest’s. “Can you still manage dessert? I’ve got pistachio ice cream or raspberry sorbet in the freezer.”

Aidan gazed into Dean’s eyes, his lips turned up slightly in a knowing smile. “Just the two choices?”

Dean grinned back, bringing a hand up to cup Aidan’s cheek. “There’s one more,” he breathed as he closed in to brush the Irishman’s lips. 

The Irishman in question responded by deepening the kiss, admitting the Kiwi’s tongue when asked, his soft little moan going to straight to Dean’s groin. 

Before he knew it Aidan was practically lying full length on the sofa with an armful of ardent Kiwi pinning him down. He couldn’t have been happier. For all that he was the taller of the two he had no problem with surrendering dominance to the smaller blond. 

Pulling back a little, Dean looked down into Aidan’s blown pupils and grinned. “Still feeling shy about Batman watching?”

Aidan thrust his hips up so Dean could feel his arousal. “Fuck no!”

The Kiwi grinned internally. He was pretty certain Batman would know what was going on and slink out of the bedroom and into his basket in the living room of his own accord, not wishing to have a front row seat for his master’s horizontal gymnastics, but it was good that the Irishman fully accepted the big dog’s presence now.

Dean hoisted his boyfriend - pleasantly surprising himself by thinking of Aidan as his _boyfriend_ so soon after meeting him – to his feet and steered him towards the bedroom even as his tongue was invading the gorgeous mouth again. 

Batman followed.

Minutes later Dean had Aidan out of his jeans and tee-shirt. Ridding himself of his own clothes he set about preparing his boyfriend, sliding in first one slicked finger, then two, which had the brunet panting and writhing, opening him up ready for a somewhat larger invasion.

“For fuck’s sake, Dean!” Aidan gasped as a crooked finger hit his sweet spot and his hips involuntarily lifted off the bed. “Stop fucking about and fuck me, will you?”

That was all the encouragement Dean needed as he ripped open the foil-wrapped condom and deftly rolled it onto his very excited cock. Slicking it swiftly he hoisted Aidan’s legs over his shoulders and guided himself in, gently as first; then with a lusty thrust he was seated right up to his bollocks in Aidan’s welcoming hole.

“Thank fuck for that,” Aidan breathed, unaware that Batman was slinking out of the bedroom, forsaking his ringside seat for the main event of the evening.


End file.
